


A Tenderly Shocking Surprise

by sabershadowkat



Series: I Hated You Because... [12]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel shows Spike how he truly feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tenderly Shocking Surprise

**A Tenderly Shocking Surprise**  

#####  [by Saber ShadowKitten](mailto:daschus@attbi.com)  
I Hated You Because...12

 

 

  
  
  
  


"Angelus, what are you doing here?" Spike asked in surprise when he opened the door to his apartment at the knock. "I thought you weren't coming up until next weekend."   
  


"I was horny," Angel replied, giving his Childe a lascivious grin. "And I was tired of jacking off in the shower when I had a nice, willing ass I could be screwing instead."   
  


Spike snorted. "I think you should stick to brooding, mate. Jokes are definitely not your forte."   
  


"Ooh, my Spike's learned a new word."   
  


"See what I mean?"   
  


Angel laughed and pulled Spike to him in a tight hug. "I missed you, my boy."   
  


"You just saw me last week," Spike said, purposely inhaling the familiar, masculine scent of his Sire.   
  


"I know," Angel said. He leaned back and gave the blond a sappy smile. "I just love you sooooo much, that any time away from you is too much for me."   
  


Spike frowned. "What the hell are you on?"   
  


"Demerol," Angel answered. "Lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of Demerol."   
  


Spike looked up into Angel's dark eyes and saw that his pupils were dilated so much, the brown of his irises barely showed. "Why are you drugged up?"   
  


"Fight. Pain. Big hole. Silly girlfriend," Angel said as he walked past Spike into the blond's apartment.   
  


"Whose girlfriend?"   
  


"Doyley-poop's girlfriend," Angel replied. He put his arms out and spun in a circle in the middle of Spike's living room. "I tried to tell her big bad vampires don't need Demerol, but she insisted!"   
  


Spike grabbed his Sire by the shoulders and stopped his spinning. "Angel, I want you to tell me... _slowly_...what happened."   
  


"Doyle got a vision," Angel said. "We went and fought and both got hurt. Anya stapled me up and fed me Demerol. Now I'm seeing my Spikey because I'm horny."   
  


"She stapled you?" Spike said.   
  


"Yep," Angel said. He lifted the hem of his shirt. "See?"   
  


Spike's eyes widened at the line of twenty metal staples pinching the dark-haired vampire's stomach shut. "Why the hell did she go and staple you?"   
  


"Ran out of duct tape."   
  


Spike took a purposeful breath and blew it out quickly. "Okay. We're first going to go into the bedroom and remove those friggin' staples and then-"   
  


"We can fuck?" Angel asked.   
  


"No," Spike said. "Not until you're somewhat back to normal."   
  


"But I'm horny," Angel whined, as Spike pushed him along towards the bedroom. "And you're my boytoy."   
  


"I'm not your boytoy."   
  


"Yes, you are."   
  


"No, I'm not."   
  


"Yes, you are."   
  


"No, I'm not."   
  


"Yes, you are."   
  


"No- " Spike growled at the dark-haired man. "Just shut up and go lay down."   
  


"But I wanna be on top," Angel said plaintively.   
  


" _Now_ ," Spike snapped.   
  


Angel gave him a hurt look. "Fine. You don't have to be so nasty."   
  


Spike turned and stalked into the bathroom thinking murderous thoughts about Anya and Demerol manufacturers. He got out the first aid kit, wet an end of a towel and returned to the bedroom to see Angel sprawled completely naked across the bed, stroking his cock. Normally, the sight would have excited Spike beyond reason, but the dopey look on his Sire's face counteracted a majority of the arousal that stirred under his trousers.   
  


"Come here, Spike, and let me screw you like a woman," Angel said.   
  


"Not gonna happen, mate," Spike told him firmly. Then, he thought about it and amended his statement."At least, not until you've had about fifty soddin' cups of coffee to sober up first."   
  


Angel sighed dramatically and threw his arms wide, hitting the mattress on either side of him. "What am I going to do? My Spike doesn't love me anymore."   
  


"Yes, I do," Spike said. "But not when you're acting all looney like this."   
  


"No, you don't," Angel insisted.   
  


"Yes, I do."   
  


"No, you don't."   
  


"Yes, I do."   
  


"No, you don't."   
  


"Yes, I- aaaah!" Spike screamed through clenched teeth. "Cut that out!"   
  


Angel looked over at the blond with hazy eyes. "Cut what out?"   
  


Spike looked up at the ceiling and prayed that he'd have the strength to withstand the temptation to stake his Sire. And Angel had only been in his home for ten minutes.   
  


The blond sighed heavily and walked over to the bed, taking a seat next to the drugged vampire. He set the first aid kit on the bed on the other side of Angel and leaned over to take a closer look at the row of staples adorning the dark-haired man's stomach. "Where was Cordelia when Anya did this to you?" he muttered.   
  


"Having sex with Xander and Phantom Dennis," Angel said, looking down his body at the top of Spike's blond head. His cock jumped, causing it to brush against Spike's ear. "Want to find out if we can join them sometime?"   
  


"No," Spike said shortly. He straightened and retrieved a small scalpel from the first aid kit. "This is going to hurt."   
  


Angel watched as Spike sliced the skin along one line of the edge of the staples. "I can't even feel it."   
  


"Cor, how much Demerol did that bloody ex-demon give to you?"   
  


"A handful," Angel replied, holding up his large, cupped hand.   
  


"Good thing you're already dead, or I'd be attending your funeral," Spike grumbled.   
  


"Will you bring flowers? I like pansies," Angel said.   
  


"That's because you are a soddin' pansy."   
  


Spike removed the row of staples, creating a long, open cut in his Sire's stomach. He quickly blotted the purposely made wound with the wet towel, then took out some hospital tape and gauze and bandaged it. "There, done."   
  


"Will you kiss it and make it better?"Angel asked, giving Spike puppy dog eyes.   
  


"No, I won't kiss it and make it better." Spike scowled at him before standing up.   
  


"Where are you going?"   
  


"I am going to put this stuff away and throw out this disgusting piece of flesh," Spike replied. "You, on the other hand, are going to sleep."   
  


"But I don't want to sleep. I want to fuck."   
  


"Well, bollocks for you," Spike said. "Go find some other nancyboy to shag. You're not getting near me until you're back to your normal, somewhat broody self. This you is just too fucking odd."   
  


Spike rapidly walked across the bedroom towards the bathroom. He put the kit away, tossed the bloody towel over the shower rod and pitched the stapled skin into the trash along with the bandage scraps. He turned to leave and jumped when he saw Angel standing silently in the doorway.   
  


"Damn it, Angel, how many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me?!" Spike said.   
  


Angel gave him a goofy grin. "About a million more."   
  


Spike scowled at him again. "Why are you out of bed? I thought I told you to go to sleep."   
  


"No, you told me to go find someone else to have sex with," Angel corrected. "But I can't do that. I belong to you." He tilted his chin up and pointed at his neck. "See?"   
  


Spike saw a dark blue, celtic knotwork collar around Angel's neck and he blinked in shock. "I thought you washed that off," he said.   
  


"Can't. It's forever," Angel said offhandedly as he turned and walked back into the bedroom.   
  


"Wh-what?" Spike stammered, quickly going after his Sire. "What do you mean it's forever? It's just body paint. You made me suck some off your cock, remember?"   
  


Angel laid back down on the bed and put his hand behind his head, the erection he still had coming to rest on his abdomen. "I could use a good sucking now..."   
  


"Angelus, be serious a second!" Spike snapped.   
  


Angel sighed and turned onto his side, propping his head up with his left hand. He looked up at Spike, who was standing beside the bed, a confused and irritated expression on his face. The dark-haired vampire patted the mattress in front of him. "Sit," he ordered softly.   
  


"I don't want to-"   
  


"Sit!"   
  


Spike glared at his Sire, but sat down on the edge of the bed.   
  


"Now, look," Angel instructed, running the tip of his finger of his right hand over his jugular. "Tell me what it reads."   
  


Spike leaned closer when Angel dropped his hand. He saw the tiny, scripted letters and felt his heart catch. "I know what it says, Angel. I wrote it there last week when I was bored."   
  


Angel picked Spike's hand and brought it up to his mouth. He sucked his Childe's thumb into his mouth for a moment, then released the blond completely, saying nothing. Instead, Angel just looked up into Spike's confused eyes and waited.   
  


Spike's hand shook slightly as he raised his hand and rubbed his wet thumb over the lettering. He began to rub harder when it didn't immediately smear. Tears began to fill his vision as he continued to try and remove the three-quarter-inch, dark blue collar, but failed.   
  


"I belong to you, Will," Angel said quietly, capturing Spike's furiously rubbing hand. Stormy, tear-filled, blue eyes met his and he added tenderly, "I love you."   
  


"Bloody hell, Angelus," Spike growled an instant before he smashed his lips to his Sire's.   
  


Fast and furious, the two vampire lovers came together in a symphony of cool flesh sliding against flesh. They touched and kissed and bit and drove each other to the brink, where they both fell over together in a fiery explosion of snarls and cries of pleasure. Afterwards, they clung to each other, trying to calm the tumultuous feelings storming through their bodies.   
  


Angel started purring softly in lazy contentment, but Spike's own purr soon overwhelmed the quiet rumbling sound. His Childe nuzzled at his neck, licking and nipping at the words etched over his jugular. "I do love you very much, my sweet boy."   
  


Spike's purr increased in volume in response and Angel chuckled. His hand stroked down the younger man's back, reveling in having the blond pressed so intimately to him. His head wasn't as muddy as it had been since...he couldn't remember. More than likely around the time Anya had practically shoved the Demerol down his throat. Nothing better than a wild round of sex to cure what ails you, he thought.   
  


Angel kissed Spike's temple and shut his eyes, not stopping his hand movements on his Childe's back. Eventually, the younger man's purrs tapered off as he fell to sleep and Angel smiled happily in the lamp-lit bedroom. At that moment, everything clicked perfectly into place.   
  


It was a good thing that Doyle had taken him to see the Oracles when he'd returned to the office with the tattooed collar around his neck because the Irish half-demon had been worried about his soul wandering off due to his love for his Childe. Otherwise, without a doubt, Angel would have just jeopardized the unlife of the one who meant everything to him.   
  


But the warrior for the light was now in full possession of his soul, having been granted it by the Powers That Be on the condition that neither he nor his Childe ever give up the fight for the side of good.   
  


Angel had easily made that promise, knowing that his William would do anything to keep his Sire's love after decades of waiting for it, just as Angel would do anything to keep his Childe's love.   
  


Spike stirred in Angel's arms, nuzzling closer to the side of the dark-haired vampire's neck as he slept. Angel's smile grew tender as he thought of the many, many years to come with nights ending exactly like this.   
  
  
  


**End**


End file.
